


Another Author, A Different End

by MyNameIsJag



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Dreams, Hope vs. Despair, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameIsJag/pseuds/MyNameIsJag
Summary: Break the cycle, take control. A few things Bendy wanted so badly and what happens when he does? He dreams of the next chapter, someone else's end will be his new beginning.





	Another Author, A Different End

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little different end and the thought process of someone who never had control finally gaining it.

He could wait…it was no problem but he was so ready to finally get to the end of this little game. There was always a prize at the end and he wanted it so badly, everything he dreamed of, was promised. Joey was ill-fitted for what was to come but he served his purpose and wasn’t needed any longer. Planning was everything, he was so proud of himself with how much he plotted out and accomplished, like the old man said, perfection was soon to come!  
“Where ya going?”  
Bendy glances backwards at the studios newest member…or would he be considered one of the oldest just returned? The little demon just smiled at the figure, he was sure that the artist thought there were two different Bendys, (Bendies..Bendi?), running around. A lie, there would only ever be one but the other didn’t need to know that. Like all the other things Henry was unaware of, it was unimportant in the end. He didn’t need to know, so why even bring it up.  
It would be like mentioning the fact that the artist hadn’t even noticed his own changes, curved horns, a slight smirk that was permanently on his face no matter the situation, and if the man had taken the time too just look closer at his ink stained hands…the subtle changes that came with each death and resurrection. Pointing it out would just bring trouble and as much as a trouble maker the ‘Little Devil Darling' was, that would just be asking to derail everything he had worked so hard for.  
“I think we need to take a moment and rest.”  
They could do that, there was no reason to rush.  
If would be nice to hurry though, he wanted the family that was promised to him. He wanted to dance and sing without worrying about the searchers or the angels that lurked behind hidden walls. He wanted what was supposed to be his from the start! Joey, oh, Joey could never let anything go, too selfish in his endeavors to ever loosen his strangling control on everything. It didn’t matter how many times it took, loops forever going, death and rebirth only to follow the pattern once again.  
Eventually the man would pay the price for all his greed.  
Suddenly jolted out of his thought process by hands picking him up, arms wrapping around him and the soft chuckle, Bendy could oy blink up at the other in surprise before his signature grin came back and he snuggled into the warmth given to him. So…maybe some good things came out of Drew’s selfishness, Henry being one of them. Not the original, no, but so very close to the very man. A doll continuously repurposed to the storytellers whimsy, fitting the role so well till it was nearly its own. So unaware of the truth that it had managed only to grab a few hints of.  
There was a different composer this time and the demon wasn’t to keen on telling on how he managed to slip control of the machine from Joey. So now everything was being rewritten to his dreams, dreams of finally escaping the eternity of the studio, being cared for like an actual being that he was and not some beast that the real villain used as a scapegoat. He wanted the warmth of the actual sun, flowers, the experience of different foods, and color! He was sure he was going to break down at the first sight of anything else but black and sepia!  
Henry was humming the theme song as they settled in one of the empty rooms on one of the many mazes, locking the door and finding what was available for a makeshift mat to rest on. Never once letting the cartoon go even if it only allowed for one arm to be free. It wasn’t much but a few scraps but it would work for now, it was better then just the floor.  
“Sorry, I couldn’t find more, buddy, hopefully we don’t have to much longer to go.”  
The little darling said nothing but smiled up, it was fine, he never had someone to curl up to before and care how he felt. Not like when he was first created and locked away, harsh words being thrown at him just like the bits of junk when ever Joey went into one of his moods. Blaming everything on him and ignoring his own self opposed failures.  
It wasn’t his fault the company was in debt, not his fault people left when they couldn’t be paid anymore, not his fault the studio went bankrupt, he didn’t make Henry leave, he didn’t do anything but merely be. His first few years he was barely functional to start with, just able to shuffle a little and make weak gestures. He grew though, maybe not in a aging sense but in becoming something more then a mass of molded ink. Movement, thought, understanding…it came to him…it took some time but he began to flourish.  
Control was finally his and with everyone acting to the script he had drawn out, it would be perfect!  
Snuggling closer to the now napping Henry, he hummed the song, picking up where it was left off. He was in near perfect shape now, once he reached Joey and took what he need from the old fool, it would be permanent. Payment for what was owed…and he was owed so much…  
Maybe he would make the bastard plea for forgiveness, perhaps he should lock him in a room with a bunch of searchers throwing things at him! Better yet! Snatch his soul in front of his dying eyes, let him see it beat like the fluttering heart in his chest, then…oh, then…Mr. Drew…he would take his rightful place as the true monster of the studio. Forced to relive every outcome over and over like they had, stripped of his voice so he wont be able to trick another and no hero from above to save him!  
He deserved worse!  
And then, he would finish the chapter of his story with a new one, one that started of with the tale of a creator and his creation living in a new world. Henry might at first be upset over his appearance and if he ever found out the truth of his state of being. Explaining that the darling demon just wanted to have his creator look a little more like him would go over smoother when explained, children should at least look somewhat like their parents. So he'll be forgiven soon enough with the right twist of words and pouting. Henry would understand, even if he could never see why it would be so easy to be swayed into agreeing.  
Soon, Bendy would be able to have ice cream...get a room of his own decorated in all the colors he could, filled with toys like the softest of dollies and boats they could race down at the park! He will have the warmest of blankets on the fluffiest of beds! Told bedtime stories with kisses on the forehead before being tucked in! Henry would cook all sort of strange foods for him, he would even eat the vegetables, both sitting at the kitchen table with new music playing in the background. Run around on the outside, picking flowers to bring home!  
He was…he was…going to have a home!  
Home!  
Not the studio, the twisted hell it is, but an actual home where he would be loved and adored on!  
They just needed to rest and continue on, no actual monster to defeat this time. Just a door with an old man who held on to the past for too long.  
It will be perfect!  
And for the little devil in disguise, claws soon covered in blood as he shoved the dying corpse of his own personal monster into the awaiting jaws of the machine. Happily laughing as the soul he was promised settled down as his own, holding on to the hand of his creator remade, they stepped outside into their new world.  
The sun…was warmer and brighter then he had ever imagined!  
Joey was right about one thing.  
Dreams do come true.  
Even if your dream…is someone else's nightmare…

**Author's Note:**

> Bendy is childlike on the nature of someone who has never experienced much in their life, every new thing he finds is met with excitement.  
> At the same time, he understands the methods used to get what one wants by force, lying is merely just spinning the story your way, forcing someone to think what you want them to is just something he has learned and experienced so he doesn't see anything wrong with it.  
> No one showed him any different, so he doesn't know. He wants nice things, Henry is nice, colors are nice, all the things his heard about but couldn't have.  
> He can now he has control, wanting the simplest of pleasures but attaining them in the only way he knows how.  
> Force.  
> Thanks Joey...  
> Leave a comment, I love to hear from you!  
> Give a kudo, it gives me strength!  
> *Bows politely* Thank you!


End file.
